guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
L'abbaye d'Homblières
L'abbaye d'Homblières thumb|260px|Maquette de l'abbaye d'Homblières.thumb|260px||Homblières à la fin de l'Empire. L'abbaye royale de Notre-Dame d'Homblières, en Vermandois n'a pas laissé grand souvenir dans la mémoire des hommes. Ses bâtiments ont disparu. Son histoire même est fort mal connue''L'abbaye d'Homblières et la châsse de sainte Hunégonde aux X et XI siècles'', Pierre Heliot, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1961, Volume 119, Numéro 119, pp. 226-233.. Homblières a un long passé. Le cimetière et la villa d'Abbeville (350-420) forment un établissement rural lète assez important du temps de la fin de l'Empire. La villa est incendiée au début du V siècle. On trouve trace de ce village, alors appelé Humularia, sur des documents datés du VII siècle. Humularia est formé du bas-latin humulus (= houblon), pour lequel on a la forme carolingienne HummolariaeLes noms de lieu de la France; leur origine, leur signification, leurs transformations; résumé des conférences de toponomastique générale faites à l'École pratique des hautes études (Section des sciences historiques et philologiques) (1920), Longnon, Auguste, 1844-1911. Marichal, Paul Georges François Joseph, Paris, E. Champion 1920.. Le cimetière gallo-romain de la villa d'Abbeville à Homblières devient un hameau d’Homblières[http://barisis.free.fr//castelaisne/notice_homblieres.PDF Homblières]. Peuplée de moniales, la maison vit selon toute vraisemblance le jour au VII siècle. On crut remédier à sa désagrégation spirituelle en y envoyant une abbesse énergique et pieuse, appelée Berthe. La nouvelle supérieure ne réussit guère dans sa tâche. Aussi, au lendemain de son décès survenu l'an 948, les autorités ecclésiastiques expulsèrent les religieuses incorrigibles et les remplacèrent par des bénédictins tirés de Saint-Rémi à Reims. L'année suivante on choisit pour abbé un certain Bernier, qui composa successivement la vie de la sainte et le récit de la translation de ses reliques. Berthe 1.Aisne, canton de Saint-Quentin. 2.Voir surtout : Gallia christ., IX (Paris, 1751), col. 1074 ss. ; abbéP.-L. Col- liette, Mémoire pour servir à l'histoire... du Vermandois (Cambrai, 1771-1772), passim et notamment I, p. 237-244 et 496-502 ; Humolariensis historia (Archives départementales de l'Aisne, H 589). Ce dernier ouvrage est une étude manus crite succincte, rédigée au xvme siècle par un bénédictin qui serait le prieur Antoine Thuret, et interrompue sous la date de 1275. 3.J. van der Straeten, Sainte Hunégonde d'Homblières, son culte et sa vie rythmique, dans les Analecta bollandiana, LXXII (1954), p. 39 ss. et surtout p. 50-52. Avant le début du VII siècle . thumb|260px|Coupe en verre gravé : chrisme et scènes de l'Ancien Testament (dite " coupe d'Homblières")thumb|260px|Paysage du côté d'Abbeville de nos jours.Augusta Viromanduorum (= Saint-Quentin) semble comme désertée au IV siècle par les Gallo-romainsJean-Luc Collart,'' Recherches archéologiques récentes à Saint-Quentin et Vermand : leur apport à la question de la localisation du chef-lieu des Viromandui dans l’Antiquité'', Mémoires de la fédération des sociétés d'histoire et d'archéologie de l'Aisne, tome LII, 2007, p.9-39.. Même si la ville voisine est en partie détruite de nombreuses voies de communications permettent d'écouler les récoltes et le bétail. Homblières a un long passé avant de porter ce nom. Le cimetière et la villa d'Abbeville (350-420) forment un établissement rural lète assez important du temps de la fin de l'Empire. Mais, la villa agricolae est incendiée au début du V siècle. Certains historiens pensent que les propriétaires de la villa sont Germains et les laboureurs des Gallo-Romains''War and Society in the Roman World'', Volume 5 de Leicester-Nottingham Studies in Ancient Society, Volume 5 de Social Analysis, John Rich, Routledge, 1993.. A Homblières il y a la voie romaine qui relie Saint-Quentin à Maquenoise, située en Région wallonne dans la province de Hainaut, probablement par le tracé de l'actuelle route nationale de Guise à Homblières. Une voie antique Saint-Quentin-Duronum-Etroeungt (Avesnois) traverse aussi la commune, selon A. Piette. C. Poette nous dit qu'une autre chaussée gallo-romaine traverse l'actuelle commune d'Homblières. Elle va de Chatillon-sur-Oise, forteresse gallo-romaine, au castrum de Camaracenses–Cambrai''Carte archéologique de la Gaule: 02. Aisne'', Blaise Pichon, Editions MSH 2003.. Abbeville devient un hameau d’Homblières. Il est composé de quelques maisons habitées par les propriétaires et les serfs qui sont attachés à cette exploitation agricole assez importante. Elle est située près de la ferme de l’Espérance, à 101 mètres d’altitude, dans un de ces petits vallons qui prennent naissance du côté de Fonsomme et de Fontaine Notre-Dame, et à la convergence de deux chemins, dont l’un va à Morcourt, et l’autre d’Homblières à FonsommeHomblières. Abbeville appartient à l'abbaye d'Homblières qui est fondée au VII siècle, par saint Eloi''Histoire particulière de la ville et de l'église de St-Quentin'', Quentin La Fons, Gomart, Doloy, 1834. . De nos jours le hameau comme l'abbaye n'existent plus. Après le début du VII siècle . Saint Éloi de Noyon (588 - 659) . thumb|260px|Le chancelier de France Éloi remet les scels à Clothaire II. Homblières et son abbaye portent de temps immémorial le nom d'un ruisseau qui prend au nord-ouest de Marcy et se dirige vers Saint-Quentin, par Harly, et les marais de la Somme. Ce lieu est d’abord appelé villa humolarias (lieu où l’on trouve du houblon : humulus, en latin). Selon les parchemins l'appellation évolue : : En 948, il est question d’''Humolariae'' ; en 959, de Cella humolariensis ; au XI° siècle, de villa Sancte-Marie humoralis ; en 1135, de Humblerie ; en 1160, de Umbleres' ; en 1188, de ''Homblarie ; en 1233, de Hombelieres ; en 1234, de Honblieres ; en 1257, de Humblires , puis de Humbleries ; et en 1339, de Homblires, pour enfin trouver le nom actuel dans les années suivantes…[http://www.genealogie-aisne.com/old_genealogie/articles/01homblieres.html UNE ORIGINE HOUBLONNIERE].'' Les origines du monastère sont obscures et ses premières centaines d'années d'existence ne le sont pas moins. La maison est fondée au début VII siècle, par saint Éloi de Noyon (588 - 659)Histoire particulière de la ville et de l'église de St-Quentin, Quentin La Fons, Gomart, Doloy, 1834., évêque de Noyon (641-659), Trésorier du roi Dagobert. Il crée de nombreux monastères : Gand, Péronne, Chauny, Ourscamp, Homblières. Saint Éloi de Noyon (588 - 659) nomme plusieurs abbesses avant Sainte Hunégonde (638 - 690), paraît-il après la mort du saint en 659''Carte archéologique de la Gaule: 02. Aisne'', Blaise Pichon, Editions MSH 2003.. Quoiqu'il en soit nous n'avons rien pas de date précise de la fondation du monastère. Nous savons juste qu'au commencement du VII siècle Homblières devient un village et une simple Communauté de filles. Le saint Évêque Éloi impose le voile à des jeunes filles Vierges qui désirent vivre dans la continence et la retraite. Ainsi reçoit il les vœux de sainte Aure (630 - 666), qu'il fait abbesse d'un monastère à Paris, et d'une sainte Godeberte, supérieure d'un autre en la ville de Noyon, par Clovis II. Sainte Hunégonde (638 - 690) est tenue sur les fonts baptismaux par saint Éloi, son évêque. Il est dit, dans la légende, qu’encore jeune enfant Sainte Hunégonde (638 - 690) alloit toutes les nuits assister aux prières que faisoient de saintes religieuses établies à Homblières. On appelle encore Chemin de sainte Hunégonde, un chemin vert conduisant des Lambais à Homblières. Sainte Hunégonde (638 - 690) . thumb|260px|Statue d'Hunégonde dans la petite église d'Homblières. Cette sainte est née au château de Lambay, autrefois Lambais, Lambaïdis. Ce n'est plus à présent qu'un hameau dépendant du village d'Urvillers. Sainte Hunégonde (638 - 690), dit l’abbé Peitavy, étoit une demoiselle noble du pays, native et habitante d’un hameau qu’on nomme Lambais, à une lieue et demie au midi de Saint-Quentin. Comme cette famille est riche et puissante, bébé elle est tenue sur les fonts de baptême par saint Éloi, avant que celui-ci deviennent évêque de Noyon. La tradition rapporte qu’Hunégonde, Hunegundis, dès son plus jeune âge, donc vers 645, va toutes les nuits de Lambais à Homblières pour assister à l’office des matines. Le chemin de Lambais à Homblières, passe par Neuville Saint-Amand et va être surnommé le chemin de Hunégonde. Fiancée très jeune à un nommé Eudalde, elle échappe à ses engagements. Après la mort de saint Éloi de Noyon, en 659, ses parents veulent qu'elle s'engage dans l'état de mariage. Sachant Eudalde, qu'on lui propose pour époux, a de la piété, elle obtient de lui qu'ils fassent ensemble un pèlerinage à Rome avant la célébration de leurs noces. Elle est dotée de biens, maisons, métairies... En faisant ce voyage à Rome, elle est reçue par le Pape saint Martin Ier (600 - 665). Elle devient religieuse. Son promis apprend cette nouvelle avec douleur. Il abandonne cette Hunégonde qui revient toute seule à pied, ne mangeant que du pain sec, des fruits qu’elle cueille au bord du chemin. De retour dans son pays, elle se retire au couvent d’Homblières[http://barisis.free.fr/castelaisne/notice_homblieres.PDF HOMBLIERES]. Après avoir distribué aux pauvres la plus grande partie de ses biens, Hunégonde dote de l'autre le monastère d'Homblières, notamment de la terre de Lambais qui devient peut-être le premier patrimoine de cette abbaye. Elle devient son abbesse. Eudalde, être sans fierté, se dévoue au service du monastère d'Homblières. Ce riche seigneur donne même tous ses biens au monastère. Il se charge des affaires que les religieuses ont au dehors, et est comme leur procureur. On représente sainte Hunégonde portant une église sur sa main. Cette image fait souvenir qu'elle emploie toute sa fortune pour bâtir un monastère. Elle l'agrandit de 670 à 692. Hunégonde prie sans cesse, mais elle tombe malade et en meurt. Se sentant proche de sa dernière heure, elle se fait administrer l’extrême-onction et le Saint-Viatique. Elle expire le 25 août 690Sainte Hunégonde. Le 6 octobre 946, Son corps est déterré à cause des miracles qui s’opèrent sur son tombeau. Depuis, il s'est fait plusieurs translations de ses reliques. Elle est, avec saint Étienne et saint Éloi, la patronne d'Homblières''Les petits Bollandistes : vies des saints''. T. X, Du 18 août au 9 septembre, d'après les Bollandistes, le père Giry, Surius... , Guérin, Paul (1830-1908), Bloud et Barral (Paris) 1876. . Les raids vikings (851-859) . L'église mérovingienne d'Homblières s'est-elle conservée jusqu'aux incursions normandes ? Selon Pierre Heliot, L'abbaye d'Homblières et la châsse de sainte Hunégonde aux X et XI siècles, celle qui existe vers 850, est très certainement une ou plusieurs fois incendiée par les Vikings''L'abbaye d'Homblières et la châsse de sainte Hunégonde aux X et XI siècles'', Pierre Heliot, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1961, Volume 119, Numéro 119, pp. 226-233.. Les invasions des Normands sont des pénétrations lointaines, brèves avec destructions exemplaires et pillages systématiques des abbayes et villes de la région, comme à Saint-Riquier en 845 et 881. Par le chenal de la Somme, Saint Quentin, et sa région sont pillées en 851, puis en 859. La Basilique de Fulrad, achevée 59 ans auparavant avec les subsides de Charlemagne, brûle comme pratiquement tout le pays. La communauté religieuse d'Homblières souffre assurément beaucoup des incursions normandes et de l'anarchie qui s'ensuit. Le 3 août 881, Les rois Louis III et Carloman II remportent une importante victoire sur les Vikings à la Bataille de Saucourt-en-Vimeu. Cependant, en 882, l'abbaye Saint-Vincent de Laon est pillée, en 883 Saint-Quentin fut brûlée et en 885, l'abbaye Saint-Médard de Soissons est incendiée lors de raids vikings. En 891, c'est au tour de Balâtre, Roye, Roiglise et Noyon d'être incendiés. Des potentats locaux, comtes insatiables, brigands de grand chemin ravagent la région. Les avatars multiples subis par les communautés religieuses du pays, comme Corbie, par exemple, font de cette idée pessimiste une certitude. L'affaiblissement du pouvoir royal entraîne la révolte des barons mécontents. En 920, lors d'une assemblée à Soissons les barons détrônent le roi Charles le Simple. Ses vassaux dirigés par le comte de Paris, Robert, s'emparent de Laon. Le 30 juin 922, Robert Ier est sacré roi à Reims. Charles le Simple n'accepte pas cette destitution et lève une armée qui affronte l'armée de Robert à Soissons, le 15 juin 923. Robert est tué. Les pertes et les ravages ou pillages sont nombreux. On n'a pas grand'chance de se tromper en imaginant que les moniales ne se soucient pas beaucoup de réparer les dommages L'abbaye d'Homblières et la châsse de sainte Hunégonde aux X et XI siècles, Pierre Heliot, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1961, Volume 119, Numéro 119, pp. 226-233.. A cette époque les nombreux religieux à l'approche des Vikings, des Hongrois, ou autres ravageurs professionnels entassent précipitamment leurs reliques en des coffres, puis courent se mettre à l'abri eux et leurs précieux fardeaux''L'abbaye d'Homblières et la châsse de sainte Hunégonde aux X et XI siècles'', Pierre Heliot, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1961, Volume 119, Numéro 119, pp. 226-233.. Berthe . On croit remédier à sa désagrégation spirituelle du monastère en y envoyant une abbesse énergique et pieuse, appelée Berthe, vers le milieu du X siècle. Abbesse à Reims, Berthe, respectée pour sa piété, est demandée par le Comte [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alberto_I_di_Vermandois Albert Ier de Vermandois, dit le Pieux (916 - 987)], et placée à Homblières. On n'y a pas oublié les anciens bienfaits et l'extrême régularité d'Hunégonde, mais les religieuses ignorent où son corps repose. Les difficultés rencontrées dans leur recherche nous invitent à croire,que l'abbaye reste longtemps déserte après les incursions dévastatrices des Normands et que, sous le gouvernement de Berthe, le chevet de son église demeure en ruines''L'abbaye d'Homblières et la châsse de sainte Hunégonde aux X et XI siècles'', Pierre Heliot, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1961, Volume 119, Numéro 119, pp. 226-233.. Berthe découvre le sixième jour d'octobre 946 le corps d'Hunégonde, et aussitôt commencent à s'opérer des miracles en tout genre sur son tombeau. Voici ce qu’on lit dans les mémoires de Colliette, au sujet de cette découverte : : ... Un mois et et deux jours après qu’il fut découvert, Transmarus, évêque de Noyon, accompagné de Raoul, son archidiacre, qui lui succéda en 950 dans son siège épiscopal ; du prêtre Gison, de Robert, Doyen de l’église de Saint-Quentin, et d’un nombre considérable d’autres personnes illustres, vint lui-même exhumer le corps d’Hunégonde. Ce riche dépôt, pendant l’intervalle des trente-deux jours, dont on vient de parler, n’avoit cessé de jeter un éclat des plus radieux, de répandre une odeur des plus suaves et d’opérer d’insignes miracles. La cérémonie s’en fit le septième jour de novembre avec une pompe magnifique'' [http://barisis.free.fr/castelaisne/notice_homblieres.PDF HOMBLIERES].'' Paul Coliette reproduit dans le premier volume de ses Mémoires pour servir à l’Histoire du Vermandois'', l’acte de donation et d’annexion de la paroisse d'Homblières à'' l’abbaye, ainsi que treize autres chartes qu’il a extrait du cartulaire de cette abbaye[http://barisis.free.fr/castelaisne/notice_homblieres.PDF HOMBLIERES]. Les religieuses débauchées (948) . Berthe étant décédée, peu de temps après le relâchement revient aussitôt dans la Communauté. Les nonnes d’Homblières n’ont pas laissé une grande réputation de vertu. Après la mort de l’abbesse Berthe, elles se livrent à de scandaleux écarts, et sont remplacés, fin 948, par de Bénédictins''[http://barisis.free.fr/castelaisne/notice_homblieres.PDF HOMBLIERES].'' Un historien du nom de Surius s’exprime ainsi sur ce changement. : La cause de l’expulsion des religieuses d’Homblières fut leur libertinage, qui s’étant introduit dans le secret des cellules, y avait causé d’horribles ravages dans ce sexe faible, au mépris de la virginité. Le scandale et la licence y avaient été introduits par un nommé Magnère, homme distingué par sa naissance dans le Vermandois, qui, ayant conçu un mauvais dessein sur une religieuse de cette maison, laquelle elle-même n’était pas sage, qui au contraire était d’une humeur pétulante et d’une mauvaise conduite, ressentit sur son corps la vengeance divine, par une pourriture qui s’y fit insensiblement connaître, et remplit tout le pays de la mauvaise odeur de son incontinence[http://barisis.free.fr/castelaisne/notice_homblieres.PDF HOMBLIERES]. D’autres historiens racontent que les débauches de Magnère ou Magnier et des religieuses attirent sur les coupables et sur le couvent l’indignation des hommes et la vengeance du ciel. Il paraît, du reste, qu’à cette époque de croyance et de foi, les communautés de filles dans les campagnes sont exposées à toutes sortes de dangers[http://barisis.free.fr/castelaisne/notice_homblieres.PDF HOMBLIERES]. La mère du premier Abbé d'Homblières Bernier de Ribemont, future abbesse d’Origny, Marcenne (ca 885 - 940), fille d'un chevalier de Bavière est sœur converse de l'abbaye de Homblières. Elle a un enfant adultérin avec le comte Herbert II de Vermandois 890-943)Essai historique sur la ville de Ribemont et son canton, Charles Gomart, Doloy, 1869.. Les Abbés (949-1789) . Abbé Bernier de Ribemont (949-982) . Au lendemain du décès de l'Abbesse Berthe survenu l'an 948, les autorités ecclésiastiques expulsent les religieuses incorrigibles et les remplacent par des bénédictins tirés de Saint-Rémy à Reims''When Ego Was Imago: Signs of Identity in the Middle Ages'', Volume 3 de Visualising the Middle Ages, Brigitte Bedos-Rezak, BRILL, 2010.. Ce n'est pas Herbert II de Vermandois 890-943), petit-fils de Pépin II d’Italie (815 - 855), premier duc de Vermandois, qui y installe Bernier, son fils adultérin qu’il a eu d’une abbesse d’Origny, comme il est raconté dans des sources anciennes''Essai historique sur la ville de Ribemont et son canton'', Charles Gomart, Doloy, 1869.. Le comte est décédé en 943. C'est le Comte [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alberto_I_di_Vermandois Albert Ier de Vermandois, dit le Pieux (916 - 987)] qui donne pour Supérieur et premier Abbé, Bernier, religieux d'une vertu consommée. [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alberto_I_di_Vermandois Albert Ier de Vermandois, dit le Pieux (916 - 987)] est le demi-frère de Bernier, tige des Ribemont. En effet ce personnage semble avoir été châtelain de Ribemont avant de prendre l'habit de moine. Bernier c'est l'écuyer du comte dans le poème [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raoul_de_Cambrai Raoul de Cambrai]. Sa mère est l'abbesse d’Origny Marsende ou Marcenne, citée par Flodoard, dans son Histoire de l'église de Reims, par le Cartulaire d'Origny-Sainte-Benoîte, le Miroir. Marsende est la maîtresse d'Herbert II de Vermandois 890-943). Selon le poème de Raoul de Cambrai, l'abbesse Marsende et ses nonnes, sont brûlées en 940, sous les yeux de Bernard ou Bernier, lors de l'incendie de l'abbaye d'Origny. D'autres sources indiquent qu'il avait embrassé la profession monastique à l'abbaye de Saint Rémi de Reims d'où, avec quelques confrères, il fut tiré pour assurer la réforme du monastère d'Homblières. La prudence et la sagesse avec lesquelles il gouverna y attira un grand nombre de sujets qui vinrent s'y consacrer au service de Dieu. Il obtint du pape Jean XII la confirmation de la nouvelle réforme faite à l'abbaye d'Homblières, par une bulle datée de 957, dns laquelle il est qualifié de "vénérable abbé". Bernier sut profiter de la protection de Gerberge, la reine de France, et de quelques seigneurs pour augmenter les revenus d'Homblières. Ainsi, en 959, il obtint un bien au village de Rumigny et en 959, deux manses de terre, des mains d'Herbert, comte de Meaux et abbé de Saint Médard de Soissons a production et la reproduction des chartes à Notre-Dame de Homblières Homblières, un ancien couvent qui est devenu une abbaye bénédictine de moines à la fin du Xe siècle, a produit un cartulaire ca. 1170 spécifiquement pour résoudre un ...When Ego Was Imago: Signs of Identity in the Middle Ages, Volume 3 de Visualising the Middle Ages, Brigitte Bedos-Rezak, BRILL, 2010.. le Comte Albert-le-Pieux leur fit substituer des Religieux de Tordre de Saint-Benoît, qui eurent pour Supérieur & premier Abbé, Bernier, Religieux d'une Vertu consommée. Cette Maison devint un lieu d'édification , par la pratique exacte de tous les devoirs de la religion. Souvent les Comtes de Vermandois alloient s'y recueillir dans la piété. Héribert IV lui avoit voué une affection singulière , ainsi que la plupart de nos autres Comtes. Elle mérita leurs dons & ceux de plusieurs Seigneurs, de plusieurs familles opulentes , des chefs de l'Eglise de Saint-Quentin , & de divers Bourgeois de cette ville , dont les chartes anciennes ont précieusement conservé les noms. Elle devint bientôt fort riche & n'en abusa point. II est aisé de sentir à combien de maux cette Abbaye fut exposée durant tant de guerres qui ont désolé le Vermandois. Elle trouva toujours la ville de Saint-Quentin ouverte pour garantir ses Religieux de l'ennemi, & son Eglise, pour en recevoir les reliques , les conserver & les lui rendre , dès que les incursions étoient finies: c'étoit, en quelque forte , comme la mere & la fille. Bernier, au Xème siècle, fut d'abord moine de saint Rémi de Reims, ensuite premier abbé d'Homblières dans le Vermandois. L'abbaye d'Homblières fut refondée en 948 sous Albert 1er le Pieux, comte de Vermandois. Quoique laïc, Albert, comme ses prédécesseurs, est revêtu de la qualité d'abbé et tient le premier rang dans l'Église. En 987, Albert est parmi les "grands" de France qui rejettent l'élection d'Hugues Capet. C'était un monastère qui avait été occupé dans son institution par des religieuses, mais le relâchement s'étant introduit parmi elles, on venait de les chasser. Bernier et ses moines furent mis à leur place. II gouverna cette abbaye jusqu'en 981 ou 982 avec tant de piété qu'encore au siècle suivant on le qualifiait abbé de sainte mémoire. Il composa la vie de sainte Hunégonde, L'année suivante on choisit pour abbé un certain Bernier, qui composa successivement la vie de la sainte et le récit de la translation de ses reliques. Berthe vait en effet retrouvé les ossements d'Hunégonde, enfouis dans le sol, et les avait deux ans avant sa mort recueillis, j'imagine, dans l'écrin grossier qu'on résolut de vider au bout d'une centaine d'années1. D'où une seconde translation que son historien anonyme — un moine de l'abbaye sans doute —• rédigea sous le règne de Philippe Ier, c'est-à-dire entre 1060 et 1108, avec une prolixité dont je lui sais gré. Analysons ce précieux texte, non sans l'avoir au préalable élagué des détails étrangers à mon sujet. En 1051 donc les moines décidèrent d'enfermer les restes de leur bienheureuse patronne dans un mausolée plus digne d'un tel objet. La dépouille mortelle était alors rassemblée dans un vulgaire coffret en bois, bardé de fer et qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir qu'à grand'peine, à l'aide d'outils. Ce meuble trouvait lui-même asile dans un coffre-fort de plus larges dimensions, également garni à profusion de ferrures et de verrous, au point d'être difficile à fracturer2. Une nouvelle châsse attendait les reliques : fruit de la générosité d'un négociant de Saint-Quentin, nommé Baudouin et qui avait pris le froc à Homblières même. Elle mesurait une coudée de haut et de long, soit 50 centimètres environ, et se trouvait coiffée —• à mon sens — de deux panneaux montés en bâtière, ciselés et sculptés. Sur les flancs de cet écrin de luxe des statuettes d'apôtres et de prophètes, distribuées par groupes de trois, se détachaient sur un fond d'or et d'argent poli, tandis que sur les faces extrêmes on voyait : d'un côté le Christ en majesté, de l'autre sainte Hunégonde et saint Éloi qui passait pour le fondateur de la maison Si j'interprète fidèlement les dires de notre chroniqueur, le transfert s'accomplit assez malaisément, en raison de la foule des pèlerins qui emplissaient l'église et des miracles que le Seigneur opérait sur l'intercession de la bienheureuse. La vieille châsse gisait dans le sanctuaire de l'église abbatiale, posée sur deux pièces de bois, entre les autels de la Vierge et de sainte Hùnégonde qui se dressaient apparemment l'un derrière l'autre1. On en retira les ossements, puis on les porta dans la « crypte » de la Trinité, contiguë au chevet du sanctuaire2, et c'est là que Gérard, abbé de Saint-Quentin-en-1'Ile, les enferma dans la nouvelle. L'ennui était que, ladite crypte n'ayant qu'une issue vers le corps principal de l'église, les fidèles désormais éprouvaient, en raison de leur multitude, les plus grandes peines à approcher l'objet de leur culte. C'est pourquoi les moines eurent l'idée d'un second déménagement, provisoire celui-là. S'emparant de la châsse, ils sortirent par la porte latérale de la crypte qui donnait accès à la chapelle Saint-Nicolas, empruntèrent une galerie, traversèrent successivement le verger et le cimetière de la communauté, enfin véhiculèrent leur précieux fardeau dans un champ cultivé, proche de l'infirmerie, où ils le déposèrent sur une table : le tout à l'insu du peuple. Pendant ce temps les paysans affluaient dans la,cour qui précédait l'église. On les conduisit vers le champ par une porte voisine de la chapelle Saint-Michel, ce qui leur permit de manifester leur dévotion à leur aise3. Au soir les moines ramenèrent leur trésor dans l'église, puis le glissèrent à l'intérieur d'un mausolée construit dans le sanctuaire, derrière l'autel Sainte-Hùnégonde, et coiffé d'une pyramide. Quittons notre sainte et son tombeau pour énumérer les données que nous fournit ce texte sur la topographie et les édifices du monastère en l'année 1051, sauf à noter que la châsse fut derechef renouvelée l'an 14781. Une cour s'étendait devant la façade de l'église. Je n'en dirais rien de plus, si ce n'est qu'il y avait là une porte avoisinant une chapelle Saint-Michel : association suffisamment connue des historiens pour que j'estime inutile, de la commenter longuement. Je suppose néanmoins qu'il s'agit, selon la coutume la plus répandue, d'une chapelle d'étage enjambant, soit la porte en question, soit l'entrée de l'église elle-même. Quant à la chapelle Saint-Nicolas, elle paraît avoir été distincte de l'église. Nous retrouvons ici les traditions du haut Moyen Age, en vertu desquelles chaque monastère comportait en général plusieurs sanctuaires séparés. Ici encore il n'est plus besoin d'épi-loguer davantage. Des bâtiments destinés à la communauté le chroniqueur n'a cité que l'infirmerie et un « claustrellum », où je vois une galerie plutôt qu'un cloître. De l'église nous ne savons guère davantage. Le sanctuaire englobait deux autels assurément placés l'un derrière l'autre, suivant l'usage. Reste la « crypte » de la Trinité, bâtie au chevet du sanctuaire et conti-guë à ce dernier : construction voûtée comme l'indique son nom, entièrement érigée au-dessus de terre ou bien enfoncée plus ou moins profondément dans le sol. Quoique on ne l'ait point précisé, j'opterais volontiers pour le premier terme de l'alternative puisque le chroniqueur, à propos des issues, n'indiqua que des portes, sans souffler mot d'escaliers. Donc une chapelle de chevet plutôt qu'une véritable crypte hors œuvre. Un martyrium? Peut-être, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de sa situation et de sa couverture en maçonnerie, mais son vocable nous invite à rejeter l'hypothèse selon laquelle on lui eût confié, fût-ce seulement à l'origine, la mission d'abriter le tombeau de la sainte. En de telles conditions je me demande si elle n'était pas une annexe funéraire érigée à, proximité des reliques pour quelque grand de ce monde, une sépulture princière analogue aux rotondes de chevet des églises bourguignonnes du haut Moyen Age, et dont le principe se perpétua ça et là2 : au xie siècle à Saint-Bénigne de Dijon et Saint-Augustin de Gan-terbury, vers 1100 à Saint-Bertin de Saint-Omer3. L'ennui est que je ne suis pas en mesure d'étayer l'hypothèse par le moindre semblant de preuve. Les comtes de Vermandois s'associèrent bien à la restauration de l'abbaye l'an 948 et s'inscrivirent en outre, durant les premières dizaines d'années qui suivirent, parmi les principaux bienfaiteurs de la maison, mais on ne voit pas qu'ils aient résolu d'y fixer leur domicile posthume, si ce n'est en faveur de la comtesse Gerberge, femme d'Albert Ier. On peut aussi avancer le nom de cet Eilbert qui, détenant le monastère à titre de bénéfice, le rétrocéda aux moines environ l'entrée en charge de Bernier. Tout cela reste quand même fort conjectural. Gomment nous représenter la chapelle de la Trinité? J'hésite entre trois solutions. Voici d'abord celle qu'on admit successivement en faveur de la basilique du Fraumûnster à Zurich, bâtie vers 853 pour des moniales bénédictines1, et de la collégiale Sainte-Gertrude de Nivelles en Brabant, érigée pour des chanoinesses et consacrée l'an 10462 : un sanctuaire tracé dans les deux cas sur plan rectangulaire et au fond duquel s'ouvrait une abside beaucoup plus étroite, qui servit peut-être de niche d'autel dans la première et probablement de chambre à reliques dans la suivante. En second lieu un édicule élevé derrière l'abside et réuni à cette dernière par un couloir : ainsi des chapelles funéraires oblongues, ajoutées vers la fin du vne siècle à Saint-Martin d'Au-tun pour recueillir la dépouille mortelle de la reine Brunehaut3, et à l'abbatiale britannique de Glastonbury 4. Enfin le sanctuaire enveloppé d'un déambulatoire desservant une chapelle d'axe5, comme dans l'abbatiale bretonne de Maxent6 dès le ixe siècle sans doute, dans celle de Gharlieu-en-Brionnais au xe — semble-t-il7 — et dans la crypte de la cathédrale d'Auxerre environ 1030-1035, sinon dans le chœur bâti au-dessus et consacré l'an 10578. versions I ou II, d'autant que l'une d'elles au moins, si j'interprète judicieusement les textes, fut acclimatée dans le pays dès l'époque mérovingienne. Qu'était en effet la « domuncola » construite vers 655 derrière l'autel de l'église de Péronne afin d'abriter les restes de saint Fursy1? On ne saurait y voir qu'un sépulcre de grandes dimensions ou une chapelle mortuaire annexée au corps principal de l'édifice. Si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de dissiper cette équivoque, l'hésitation n'est plus permise à l'égard de Saint-Loup de Noyon, où saint Ëloi fut inhumé l'an 660. Le biographe de l'évêque-orfèvre raconte en effet que, quelques années plus tard, le successeur du défunt et la reine Bathilde firent transférer le cadavre dans une bâtisse voûtée, spécialement érigée dans ce but et située derrière l'autel ; il n'omit point de nous apprendre à cette occasion que l'écroulement accidentel du mur du sanctuaire facilita les travaux ou, plus précisément, permit de les hâter2. La date de construction est également problématique. L'église mérovingienne s'est-elle conservée jusqu'aux incursions normandes? Je l'ignore, mais je suis persuadé que celle qui existait vers 850 fut une ou plusieurs fois incendiée par les Vikings et autres ravageurs de la région : potentats locaux, comtes insatiables, brigands de grand chemin. Les avatars multiples subis par les communautés religieuses du pays, Corbie par exemple, font de cette idée pessimiste une certitude. On n'a pas grand'chance de se tromper en imaginant que les moniales ne se soucièrent pas beaucoup de réparer les dommages et que cette mission incomba surtout à leurs successeurs bénédictins. Mais quand ceux-ci se décidèrent-ils à entreprendre les travaux? Se contentèrent-ils de restaurer ou préfèrent-ils renouveler de fond en comble? Autant de questions sans réponse. Quant à, la chapelle de chevet, elle ne devait pas être antérieure au ixe siècle puisque c'est à saint Benoît d'Aniane qu'il échut de propager la dévotion à la sainte Trinité. Là encore nous sommes réduits à de fort larges approximations1. Revenons aux ossements de sainte Hunégonde, enfouis dans le sol au ixe siècle sans doute, retrouvés non sans peine en 946, aussitôt exhumés et enchâssés, finalement déposés entre les deux autels du sanctuaire. Les difficultés rencontrées dans leur recherche nous invitent à croire,que l'abbaye était restée longtemps déserte après les incursions dévastatrices des Normands et que, sous le gouvernement de Berthe, le chevet de son église demeurait en ruines. La prospérité recouvrée, les moines relevèrent ou rebâtirent le chevet, puis, l'an 1051, enfermèrent leur trésor dans un mausolée qui, situé dans l'abside, épousait plus ou moins fidèlement les formes d'une pyramide. Cette série d'événements nous prouve qu'à Homblières on pratiquait, à l'égard des corps saints, les usages les plus répandus en France. On sait qu'au Moyen Age nos ancêtres rendirent aux saints un véritable culte, qui atteignit sa pleine ampleur dès l'époque mérovingienne. En Gaule on prit l'habitude de recueillir la dépouille mortelle des martyrs et des confesseurs en des tombeaux bien visibles et facilement accessibles au peuple. Quoique la coutume ne fût point encore abandonnée au milieu du ixe siècle, on généralisait alors la méthode romaine, introduite en terre franque depuis quelque cent ans et selon laquelle on associait le tombeau à une bâtisse creusée dans le sol : on plaçait le corps dans un caveau que desservait une galerie d'accès, ou bien on érigeait le tombeau, accompagné d'un autel, au-dessus d'une crypte2. Cependant le temps faisait son œuvre. Les vêtements et les chairs réduits en poussière, il ne restait plus de ces corps glorieux que des os déjà rongés, mêlés à quelques objets métalliques : un anneau, une crosse, une boucle de ceinture. La diminution considérable du vo lume ne manqua certes pas de frapper les nombreux religieux qui approche des Vikings des Hongrois ou autres ravageurs profession nels entassaient précipitamment leurs reliques en des coffres puis couraient se mettre abri eux et leurs précieux fardeaux Aussi la mode implanta-t-elle aux xe et xie siècles encouragée ailleurs par des précédents remontant au vue introduire les débris sacrés en des châsses portatives susceptibles être aisément véhiculées occasion mais normalement offertes la vénération des fidèles soit sur un au tel ou une estrade soit dans un sépulcre Ayant désormais perdu leur principale raison exister les cryptes tombèrent dès lors en désuétude. Macaire d'Homblières L'abbé Macaire d'Homblières célébra, le IV des ides d'août 1051, la translation du corps de sainte Hunégonde, première abbesse de ce monastère quand il abritait des moniales (Vincent Desprez, o.s.b, Les " Macaire " dans l'occident chrétien (IVème-XIIème siècles)). Aubery, abbé de Sainte-Hunégonde . M. Aubery, abbé de Sainte-Hunégonde, avait engagé Santeul, chanoine à l'Abbaye de Saint-Victor de Paris, à composer des hymnes en l'honneur de cette sainte, et quand elles furent composées, il négligea de les faire chanter. Santeul fit à cette occasion une pièce de vers intitulée : Diva Hunegundis Querimonia, dans laquelle la sainte elle-même se plaint à l'abbé Aubery de sa négligence. Santeuil envoya la Plainte de sainte Hunégonde sur son hymne rejetée à Fénelon qui répondit : " Pour moi, Monsieur, je trouve que vos vers ont une politesse qui ne devrait point craindre celle que vous dites qui est à Versailles. Je les ai lus avec avidité, et la pente était si raide que je n'ai pu m'arrêter depuis le commencement jusqu'à la fin. Le fief de Lambais appartenail autrefois à l'abbaye d'Homblières qui, en 1146, en racheta l'avouerie moyennant lO livres, à Hugues de Vendeuil, dit le captif, chevalier. Au commencement du XII siècle, le village du Mesnil-Saint-Laurent n’est encore qu’un hameau sans importance appartenant à l’abbaye d’Homblières. Notes et références Catégorie:Abbaye de l'Aisne Catégorie:Abbaye monument historique (France) Catégorie:Histoire du Nord